kamenriderziofandomcom-20200214-history
2068: Ohma Time
is the forty-eighth and penultimate episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It is the second part of the Kamen Rider Decade and Kamen Rider Drive tribute arcs. Sougo's identity as Zi-O is revealed to Junichiro Tokiwa in this episode. It also features Tsukuyomi's brief transformation into Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi at the end of the episode. Synopsis The destruction of the world is now upon us! Each Rider's world is beginning to merge together into our world! The Sky Wall from Kamen Rider Build appears, alongside the Futo Tower from Kamen Rider W! Not to mention all of these terrifying monsters starting to flood the city! Sougo knows he is at the center of this entire phenomenon. Sougo makes the decision to travel to the year 2068 to confront Ohma Zi-O one last time... Plot Decade has declared that he will destroy Sougo's world, as this world is on a verge of destruction already. But before he could act, a horde of monsters of Heisei Kamen Riders are overwhelming them. In the end, Decade takes them away with his dimension wall. Sougo, Geiz, Tsukuyomi, Woz and Tsukasa Kadoya are then resting in 95 DO while discussing their next plan. Tsukasa explains that there are many worlds, with Kamen Riders in each of them. The world are supposed to be separated from each other, but the existence of Sougo is causing the worlds to become one in this world. Swartz's real goal is to combine all worlds and then destroying the combined world to save his own world, there are still three options available to Sougo: either he defeats Swartz, causing both he and Tsukuyomi to vanish; or let Swartz destroy the world; or finally, for Sougo to become Ohma Zi-O. Tsukasa goes on with his original plan to destroy this world, but he can't let innocent people dies alongside the destruction. With those in mind, they discuss a plan to solve this conflict, with the world's fate as its stake. As Geiz, Tsukuyomi and Woz are headed out for their early part of the plan, Sougo is gazing at the clocks lining the wall of his house in melancholy. Tsukasa asks if Sougo is ready for this plan, as he won't survive in the end. But, Sougo answers calmly that all of this time, he's always ready for this. In fact, he feels that he's ready for this even before he was born. With that declaration, he goes to find Junichiro who are out shopping. Tsukuyomi is helping civilians from the monsters while Woz looks in disinterest as he's supposed to protect her instead. Woz transforms to WozGinga Finally to help her, until Chaser arrives to capture Tsukuyomi. The Roidmude transforms to Mashin Chaser, and they fight into a standstill. In the other place, Geiz approaches Swartz's hiding place and manages to lure him out. They transform to GeizRevive Goretsu and Another Decade respectively and begin their battle. In the other place of the city, Junichiro is chased around by monsters until Zi-O arrive to help. Junichiro recognizes Sougo's voice inside Zi-O suit, so Sougo undoes his transformation and declares himself as a Kamen Rider, that fought the evil to protect people. Sougo says that he's on the way of a mission and asks for Junichiro's permission as he's likely won't come back. Junichiro agrees, and Sougo goes to the year 2068 in his Time Mazine. Sougo arrives in 2068, in the front of the monument of his first transformation as Zi-O. Nearby, a battle of Ohma Zi-O against the Resistance is happening with Ohma Zi-O defeating them easily. Sougo then approaches a wounded Tsukuyomi and declares that he will fight Ohma Zi-O alone, and the Resistance must back off. In the midst of her confusion, Sougo slips a Blank Ridewatch to her pocket. After that, Sougo transforms to Zi-O, surprising Tsukuyomi and a nearby Geiz. As Sougo confronts Ohma Zi-O, his future self is intrigued because he doesn't have memory to coming to 2068 at earlier time. Sougo says that the past is already changes, and rush the Demon King to attack. Back in 2019, Geiz is struggling against Another Decade as he keep sending monsters after him. Decade then arrive to help, as their true purpose is to distract Swartz away from Tsukuyomi. Still, Another Decade is too strong, and he prepares his finisher to kill Geiz... Back to Woz and Mashin Chaser's battle, Woz is knocked out from transformation as he tries to sway Chaser by telling his true history as a Kamen Rider. After struggling with pain of his memories, Chaser still doesn't accept his past, and shoots the untransformed Woz... In 2068, Sougo is overwhelmed by Ohma Zi-O. He tries to use the Trinity Ridewatch, saving Geiz and Woz from certain death to achieve Zi-O Trinity. In 2019, Swartz's Dimension Kick is missing Geiz and Decade rush him as he feels like that Decade vs Decade is more in his favor. While it's that they both Decade, Swartz has other ability that is beyond Decade's, that is his time stopping power. But, Swartz is frozen in time instead as Daiki Kaito arrives. Decade and Diend then fight together against Swartz. In 2068, the fused Rider manages to fight Ohma Zi-O on the same level, even forcing the Demon King to his knees with Time Break Burst Explosion. Ohma Zi-O is intrigued as why his past self is stronger than him, and Sougo answers that Ohma Zi-O is always alone while he has friends that are helping him. The Demon King of Time accepts this answer, but then he asks if Sougo is really their friend, why he conceals that he will die to protect said friends? Before Geiz and Woz could react to this however, Sougo undoes his transformation, thus sending Geiz and Woz back to 2019. Sougo continues his talk with Ohma Zi-O. He says that Ohma Zi-O never truly trying to hurt him as they're the same person, thus their battle is meaningless. Ohma Zi-O agrees and drops his hostility. Sougo asks just what is Ohma Zi-O's true power, and the Demon King answers that his power is to destroy worlds and timelines, unlike Swartz that can only destroy worlds. With that answer, Ohma Zi-O sends Sougo back to 2019. In the background, Tsukuyomi and Geiz are watching their battle intently, and they know that they can travel to the past to prevent the rise of Ohma Zi-O. Meanwhile, Ohma Zi-O began lending his power to Sougo that enters Tsukuyomi's Blank Ridewatch. Back in 2019, Geiz is transported when Another Decade is repelling Decade and Diend's vicious attacks. Decade then provokes Swartz by revealing that the one who will be saving this world is Tsukuyomi, causing him to bolt in anger. Tsukuyomi is still on the run from Mashin Chaser while Woz catches up to them. Woz once again tells Chaser about his true history, halting his assault for a moment... until Another Decade arrives. The Another Rider commands to leave Tsukuyomi to him, but Mashin Chaser betrays him instead, because he believe he is a Kamen Rider. Too bad he is killed instantly by Another Decade. As Geiz arrive to cradle the dying Chaser, the future Rider says that he will always have friends in them. With that, Chaser dies. Seeing this, Swartz had enough and attacks Tsukuyomi. Suddenly Sougo arrives from the future to tell Tsukuyomi about her Blank Ridewatch. Tsukuyomi takes it out from her pocket, and said Ridewatch transforms into Tsukuyomi Ridewatch. Woz tosses her a Ziku-Driver, and Tsukuyomi transforms to Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi for the first time, bringing the battle to its climax. Cast * : * : * : * & : * : * : * , Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: *BeyonDriver Voice: Guest Cast * : * : * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O, Kamen Rider Decade: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Kamen Rider Woz, Kamen Rider Diend: *Kamen Rider Decade, Ohma Zi-O: *Mashin Chaser: *Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi: *Another Decade: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, Zi-OTrinity **Geiz ***Geiz, GeizRevive **Tsukuyomi ***Tsukuyomi *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-OTrinity **Geiz ***GeizRevive Goretsu **Tsukuyomi ***N/A Miridewatches *'Watch used:' **Woz ***Ginga *'Form(s) used:' **Woz ***WozGingaFinaly Viral Cores *'Core Used:' **Mashin Chaser ***Chaser Spider **'Form Used:' ***Tune Chaser Spider Rider Cards *'Card Used:' **Kamen Rider Decade: ***Kamen Ride: Decade ***Attack Ride: ***Form Ride: ***Final Form Ride: ***Final Attack Ride: Decade ***Final Kamen Ride: ***K-Touch: **'Forms:' ***Decade **Kamen Rider Diend ***Kamen Ride: Diend ***Attack Ride: ***Final Form Ride: ***Final Attack Ride: Errors *When Sougo transforms into Zi-O in front of Geiz and Tsukuyomi in 2068, his right hand is in a fist. However as the transformation ends, Zi-O's hand is completely open. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 22, . *'Closing Screen Ridewatches:' **Kamen Riders: Zi-O, Geiz, Tsukuyomi **Ridewatches: ***Zi-O: Zi-OTrinity ***Geiz: GeizRevive (Goretsu) ***Tsukuyomi: Tsukuyomi *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, OOO Tajadol Combo, Kodama, Zi-O II, Zi-OTrinity, Chalice, Mach, Ohma Zi-O, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Knight, GeizRevive, BiBill, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Tsukuyomi, Phone, Taka **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga, Phone *This episode features the official debut of Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi, a form that was previously featured as a gag-joke. *The death of Chase in this episode parallels his [[What is a Roidmude's Last Dream? |death in Drive]], both having him heroically sacrificing himself in his Mashin Chaser form and in the arms of a secondary Rider. *This is the only episode since its debut that Sougo does not assume GrandZi-O, due to its Ridewatch having disappeared in the previous episode. *Final TV appearance of Zi-OTrinity and GeizRevive Goretsu. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 2068：オーマ・タイム *Heisei 20's official episode guide for 2068：オーマ・タイム References ru:2068: Время Омы Category:Crossovers Category:New Kamen Rider Episode Category:Rider Death Episode